


Wild Fantasies

by Ferny



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Office Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferny/pseuds/Ferny
Summary: Starscream has a wet dream about Soundwave and decides to have a little fun. But what happens when Soundwave catches Starscream in the caught and decides to indulge in the beautiful Seeker. Megatron on the other hand isn't too thrilled that they kept him waiting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! :) I'm new to this site, this is one of my stories on my other account on Fanfiction.net, and wanted to share it on here. I will upload the second chapter shortly, hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave a Kudo and a review! :) (Ps: I apologize in advance if Soundwave is Oc this was my first fic with him.)

Starscream crossed his legs at the ankles, lounging in Megatron's throne, every con knew that no one was allowed in Megatron's seat only the gladiator himself was, Starscream couldn't help the tremor of anticipation that shot through his petite frame as he pictured what would come once his lord saw him, the look of anger then lust in those red controlling optics that could make even the bravest of any enemy freeze with fear.

The jet reached up to play with the tips of his wings with his long, nimble digits, he twisted them just a small bit and gasped arching his back; heat flared through his being as he heard his cooling fans rev to life, as he twisted harder trailing his claws down the surface of his wings, he jerked giving a loud moan, more tumbling form his vocalizer. He could practically feel those much larger, clawed servos roam his body possessively, as he heard the rumbling growl of his, loud in his audio sensors.

"Starscream," oh yes he could do this all day, but his fantasy was cut short as he heard the door click open as lowered his hands down to his inner thighs.

"So glad that you finally- Soundwave?!" The jet stared, jaw dropped in shock; quickly recovering he removed his servos from his thighs and placed them on the arms of the large steel throne. "Where is Lord Megatron, Soundwave?"

"Megatron: Busy." Soundwave stated in his monotone voice, then he raised a servo a digit pointing at Starscream. "Throne: for Megatron only."

Starscream only scoffed, "I'm sure Megatron won't mind," the seeker shifted uncomfortably as his fantasies aroused once again reminding him of his frustration. "Now if you don't mind Soundwave, I'm busy." but the TIC didn't make any move to leave instead he advanced toward the smaller jet until he was only a few feet away.

"Starscream: Aroused." the purple con placed his servos on the armrests of the throne, resting them onto top of the SIC's.

"Soundwave I think that you are greatly mistaken," he sneered, trying to pull his hands out of the other's grasp; but the larger con's servos gripped his tighter, Starscream snarled warningly too distracted by the looming con, that he didn't even notice two appendages slither up his legs, suddenly yanking them apart making the SIC in yelp in surprise and look down. Soundwave's tentacles had wrapped around his legs keeping them spread wide open.

"S-Soundwave, what do you think you're doing?!" he squawked, his faceplates heating up in embarrassment, now feeling exposed his Soundwave tilted his head to the side; even though you couldn't see his optics it was obvious where they were directed at. Taking the smaller wrists into one hand his other slowly slide down the frame then stopped right above Starscream's valve panels. "D-don't you even think about it!" Starscream snarled, trying to sound serious and menacing at the same time but it was hard with that fragging servo rubbing the closed panels. He trembled and moaned squirming trying to get more friction, he could feel his core temperature rise even more as streams of lubricant seeped out of the seems, coating Soundwave's fingers.

Now certain that the SIC wasn't going to try fighting back Soundwave released Starscream's wrists slowly, putting his hand on his mask, Starscream panting as he heard the sound of small clicks, his eyes widening as Soundwave pulled up his mask revealing gorgeous, full, purple lips. They were set in a straight line then curled into a small smirk, then his mouth opened to speak.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Starscream's eyes shot open filled with confusion, then narrowed in angered, as he answered his com link.

"Yes!?" he snapped, angrily.

"Morning to you to Starscream," the fact that Knockout was clearly amused for some reason, made Starscream even more pissed.

The SIC's fists clenched, "How many times have I told you Knockout if I'm not awake, don't fragging call me!" he practically shrieked

"Looks like someone didn't get there beauty sleep," the Sports car chuckled, "But anyway Lord Megatron has requested your presence for a meeting,"

Starscream angrily clicked his com link off reaching his hand down in between his thighs, wetness met his hand as he touched his panels. What a perfect way to ruin a wet dream he laid back down lazy stroking his inner thighs and stroking up and down his body, I'm sure Lord Megatron can wait a few minutes.. his fingers scrape against the surface of his wings, making tremble and jerk his legs rubbing together he played with the tips, alternating between gently teasing tweaks to more forceful movements. Tired of foreplay he snapped his panels open playing with the swollen folds, as he strode to the desk on the other side of the room opening the bottom drawer and pulled out his favourite dildo, it was pretty long, thick, and covered with ridges and was pretty impressive for a toy but it could never outmatch Megatron's, I wonder how big Soundwave's is he thought absently.

He walked back over to his berth, sitting on his knees and spread his legs apart he placed the toy in between them, then lowered himself until he the head nudge against his swollen and dripping folds, throwing his head back he moaned loudly rocking his hips slightly, then positioned the tip at his entrance. He lowered himself slowly jaw dropping as the toy stretched the walls of his valve deliciously. "Mmh frag!" he moaned as the ridges scraped against the most sensitive nodes making pleasure soar throughout his whole circuit system. he stopped when he fully seated himself, rocking his hips enjoying the sensations, then he lifted his hips slowly but then slammed himself down doing this repetitively.

"Aah~ ooh Primus!" he moaned loudly, trying not to scream he picked up the pace the sounds of his wet valve around the toy drove his lust even higher, his overload approaching too fast, abandoning any thought of being caught, the Seeker screamed as he rubbed his exterior node in time with the dildo hitting clusters of nodes, he was too lost in the pleasure he didn't hear the sound of his door opening. With a final shriek Starscream overload his legs trembling as his valve spasmed around the toy lubricant coating the sides of the dildo, and creating small puddles underneath him. "Ah frag," he moaned, coming down from cloud nine.

"Starscream: Late."

The SIC shrieked in surprise scrambling off the toy, "Soundwave!? What are you doing here!?" even to him his voice sounded so shrilly and was filled with panic.

"Megatron: Order to retrieve Starscream from chambers,"

"Well I'm coming so get out!" his faceplates were burning with embarrassment, as he hurried to his feet still wobbly going to his personal washing chambers, just grabbing a towel and wiping the sticky liquid off his thighs and groin. Stupid Soundwave, why does he always have to come at the worse moments? He went to set the towel on the counter but a servo grabbed his wrist, he looked up at Soundwave, "Soundwave?" he tired pulling his wrist away but the grip tighten slightly, as the TIC took the soaked towel from him.

"Starscream: Not clean."

"This will have to do, unless you want to keep Lord Megatron waiting even longer," he snapped slightly, but the masked Con didn't say anything as it turned on the water, it sprinkling over their armor plate, "If you want me to wash up then-" he gasped as suddenly Soundwave's long digits sank into his still open valve, "S-Soundwave!?" he squeaked in surprise, How could I have forgotten to close it!

"Starscream: Still wet, feels nice" he said in that monotone voice, which sounded strangely so sexy to Starscream right now, the long digits delved deeper in the SIC's valve relighting pleasure in the over sensitive nodes.

Starscream mewled in pleasure, as his fans turned as his valve welcomed Soundwave's fingers, lubricant building up and coating the TIC's fingers, "mmh Primus~" Starscream felt the coils of something smooth slither up his thighs, but he knew what they were, and it made his valve even wetter as his fantasy was coming, "Just stick in your spike already Soundwave!" trying to force out the TIC fingers hoping he'd stick in something much bigger and even more pleasing, but Soundwave ignored him only allowing him to pull out his fingers but then used for tentacles to restrain Starscream's wrists above his helm. Starscream struggled not liking that he couldn't be in control or even move his pedes or servos, but stopped when Soundwave got onto his knees his mask getting close to his dripping and swollen valve.

Is he going to take off his mask? he licked his lips the thought of what was behind that mask was getting to him, but instead of taking off the mask liked the Seeker hoped, Soundwave pressed the smooth surface against his valve, lubricant squeezing out from Starscream's swollen folds and smearing the TIC's mask, Starscream rocked his hips moaning softly it felt good rubbing against his folds and his exterior node but it wouldn't be enough to drive him over the edge into overload. "Come on Soundwave I know-" suddenly he shrieked as Soundwave's mask stared vibrating, ecstasy crashed over him like as he rocked his hips face the vibrating become faster and pressing even closer to his exterior node, "Ooh Primus! Yes Soundwave!" his voice was reaching shrieks that echoed in the chamber.

"Soundwave: Likes Starscream's screams, want more." the purple con suddenly rammed in three digits in Starscreams quivering, wet valve, the walls tightening, greedily trying to pull them in deeper.

Starscream was going mad with ecstasy as Soundwave pounded his valve ramming them into a large cluster of nodes deep in the back of his valve, "S-Soundwave!" he didn't need to know the rest the purple con knew that Starscream was at his limit, twisting his wrist just enough he rubbed his thumb against his exterior node stimulating even more pleasure.

Starscream's body jerked rapidly, his mouth opened in a silent scream, as his overload wrecked through him, white flashed through his vision, his value spasming, lubricant spraying over Soundwave's mask and soaking his fingers. Neither one moved for a moment, Starscream's thighs still trembling in the aftermath, and barely standing if it weren't for the tentacles supporting the Seeker, he would have been a heap on the floor by now. Soundwave was the first to move as he stood up and pulled out his fingers, a small moan spilled from Starscream's lips at the slight movement. the coils slowly unwrapped themselves, easing Starscream into Soundwave's servos. As Starscream leaned his head on Soundwave's shoulder he heard the sound of both their com links going off, and by the way Soundwave tensed slightly told who it was already, getting to his pedes, they both answered.

"Starscream! Soundwave! Where are you!?" Megatron's voice roared into the com link filled with rage.

Both Soundwave and Starscream flinched, "Uhh we're on our way Lord Megatron," Starscream said, quickly turning off his com link before he got another audio full of Megatron's wrath. "Shall we go Soundwave," he gave him a nervous smile, but inside he was a nervous fearful mess, but he couldn't help but still feel satisfaction from his and Soundwave's activities and couldn't help but hope that they'd be doing it again, after a quick clean up they left hurriedly, but shamefully to Megatron's throne room.


	2. Wild Fantasies Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 1 these get very naughty and smutty from here ;) Enjoy!

The walk to Megatron's office was silent and not to mention awkward as Starscream and Soundwave walked through the walls. As they reached the massive doors, Starscream turned to the TIC.

"Just let me do the talking," the seeker said, and then hit the red button on the console best to the doors and then sauntered into Megatron's office his hips swaying alluring side to side. Soundwave was almost tempted to stay back to watch, but forced himself to follow the SIC. They were met with a loud growl, and red optics filled with irritation.

"How nice of you both to finally arrive." he growled, looking up from his work.

Starscream's wings immediately went back, tucking close to his frame, "Our sincerest apologies Lord Megatron, there was a small incident." Starscream said, regaining his composure. The seeker's wings slowly lifted up giving a small flutter at the end.

Megatron's optics watched the display, then a smirk spread across his lips. "Soundwave I hope you have what I requested?"

Soundwave approached his master, his screen suddenly playing a very vulgar sound, which sounded very familiar to Starscream.

"Soundwave is that-?!" he couldn't even finish, he was too shocked and embarrassed. "How dare you!" he shrieked enraged. Why would Soundwave do this to him especially for Megatron of all mechs!? "I'm leaving!" he spun on his heel, but before he could even get one step in a deep growl stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't you want to enjoy the show with us Starscream?" Megatron purred.

The audio let out another loud moan, and it sent a streak of arousal through Starscream's frame, Primus he didn't realize how filthy and hot his voice was. "Hmm you weren't going to give me a choice any way were you." he grumbled, standing on the other side of his master.

Megatron chuckled, "I never said that."

Starscream just rolled his optics and approached the the two other mecha appearing uninterested but his core temperature continued to rise as he saw what was displayed on the screen, it was a close up of his valve with Soundwave's digits deep inside him. He shuffled his legs as he could feel lubricant building up behind his modesty cover. Suddenly something began to coil up his thigh, he already knew what it was without looking down. Meanwhile he could feel the light scrape of claws running up and down his back struts, then guiding him into the warlord's lap.

Starscream settled himself, kissing Megatron passionately, moaning as the fangs nipped his lips, and tentacles stroked the inner plating of his thighs. "Mhmm!" he moaned as sharp claws massaged his wings and stroked the tips, tweaking them lightly. The tentacles around his legs stroked his modesty cover, until it clicked open, exposing his wet swollen valve. He let out another loud moan as a long slender digit pushed into his valve, stroking large clusters of nodes that sent a wave of pleasure through the SIC. "Ooh Soundwave!" he squealed as Megatron's sharp fangs nipped at fuel lines in his neck cables.

"Don't forget about me." he snarled, releasing the his modesty cover his spike springing forward rubbing against the glowing red exterior node. Another digit entered Starscream causing another streams of loud moans.

"Ooh frag!" he arched his back, thrusting his hips back trying to get those digits in further, or at least encourage the spy master to move faster, and just frag him already. Suddenly Soundwave pulled away his digits leaving Starscream's valve clenching desperately on nothing. The SIC opened his mouth to protest, but let out a small gasp as the head of a spike started to push into his wet core.

"S-Soundwave-," he gasped, as TIC rolled his hips grinding his spike into a large cluster of nodes. He couldn't believe that he was actually fragging Soundwave, but Primus was it amazing. The Spymaster was smaller than Megatron but still bigger than the average mech, and was lined with small ridges that raked across clusters of nodes every time he plunged into his valve.

"Oh Frag! P-primus," Starscream's voice was getting louder with every thrust, he let out a loud cry of pleasure as Megatron's spike began to run against his anterior node, lubricant slicking their interfacing array. The seeker could feel the familiar hot coil forming in his valve, he gasped for air as his valve clenched into Soundwave's spike. "I-i'm so c-close!" he shoved his hips back onto Soundwave's thrust, chasing after his own overload. His orgasm hit like a tsunami, he screamed arching his back his wings fluttering uncontrollably, his valve clenching down on Soundwave's spike like a vice.

He could feel Soundwave's spike still throbbing in his valve, but he hadn't overloaded yet. He looked over his shoulder giving him a confused look, becoming even more bewildered when the TIC pulled out. "W-what are you-" suddenly he was lifted off of the warlord's lap and was pressed backstruts first on to his desk. He then felt the tip of Megatron's spike past his swollen folds. He whimpered and clawed at the warlord's arms as that thick spike stretched him. It didn't hurt but there was the slight sting of his valve being pushed past its limits, but it felt heavenly especially when the older mech rolled his hips grinding into his ceiling node. "Oh frag!" his cried his voice filled with static, as Megatron began to thrust relentlessly, Starscream could do nothing but wail in pleasure.

Soundwave stood watching Megatron's faceplates, his spike ached for release but he didn't dare touch himself, not without his Lord's permission. Megatron finally lifted his optics to his faceplates and down to his spike where he grinned. The Warlord gave a light graze against the hot shaft, causing the con to lurch forward in surprise, Megatron chuckled patting Starscream's chassis.

The TIC climbed on to the desk, putting his over pede over the seeker until he was resting on Starscream's chassis, the tip of spike against the other's dermas. Starscream didn't need any more instruction, he took as much as he could in his position. The seeker's muffled moans caused vibrations on the TIC spike, causing him to grip Starscream's helm tightly.

Megatron released one servo on Starscream's hip, and slipped it underneath Soundwave rubbing his modesty panel. The plating was scorching hot, "Open up for me Soundwave," he purred, the moment the words left his mouth, Soundwave released his modesty panel. Lubricant dripping on to Megatron's servos, the older con easily slipped two digits into Soundwave's dripping wet valve. "You're so eager Soundwave," his voice was even more gravely with lust as he stretched his digits, causing his TIC to arch his back, "You're already so close, I bet you want to overload on my spike don't you?"

Soundwave nodded, Primus he wanted to be the one being stretched by his Lord's thick spike, it wasn't fair that the seeker had it all to himself! He was pulled from his thoughts as Starscream thrashed underneath him screaming his overload, Megatron was almost tempted to release inside inside the Seeker's fluttering valve. But he restrained himself, "Soundwave switch places with Starscream, it's your turn," Megatron commanded, his plating was burning hot, and covered with condensation. The other two weren't faring any better, especially Starscream the cables in his legs quivered as he moved over making room for Soundwave to lay in his place while he sat on the sidelines, content just to watch.

Megatron stroked Soundwave's inner thighs with his claws as he rubbed his spike up and down the the other's valve teasing his entrance. Soundwave squirmed under his touch, he wanted to encourage the warlord to frag him or even allow him touch himself, but he didn't dare unless Megatron instructed so.

He gripped the desk underneath him as Megatron pushed inside him, the grey con took his time watching those swollen purple lips being stretched around his spike, a puddle of lubricant forming on his desk and on to floor. "So tight," Megatron said between clenched denta resisting the urge to drive his TIC through the desk, but he waited until he knew Soundwave adjusted and began to move his hips. He didn't piston his hips like he did Starscream, he would pull out almost completely then drive back in hitting the other's ceiling node with every deep thrust.

Soundwave's spike was dripping transfluid, every thrust threatening to break him, and he desperately wanted to. He grabbed Megatron's servo in a silent plea, Megatron leaned over Soundwave biting and kissing his neck cables, his thrust becoming more erratic betraying his own approaching overload. Starscream reached in between them rubbing Soundwave's glowing node his movements become slippery from Soundwave's own lubricant.

The Warlord leaned close to Soundwave audio receptors, "Overload for me." he commanded, and overload Soundwave did. His screen flashed on and off as he clawed the desk, his frame thrashing as his overload racked through him almost sending his systems offline. Megatron snarled chasing after his own overload, he bit into one of Soundwave's energon lines drawing energon as he finished inside of that still fluttering valve.

Neither of them moved, not even Starscream who lazily stroked a servo down Soundwave's frame and Megatron's arm plating. Finally the warlord pulled out of the purple con watching as their combined fluids leaked out on to the desk, "Such good pets," Megatron praised, stroking their helms.

"You know Megatron I think this is the best idea you've ever had," Starscream said, his servo traveling down Megatron's abdominal plating and then back up.

Megatron chuckled, and grabbed Starscream's servo as he began to stroke Soundwave anterior node, causing the TIC to jump, but then melt under his touch his hips aching to follow Megatron's servo when it pulled away. "Now let's go wash up, and maybe have a little more fun," the warlord grinned, a devilish glint flashing in his optics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It was really fun to write and I haven't decided whether I will make a third chapter or make a drabble fic colletion based on these three but who knows I so I would really enjoy some feedback from you guy but I hop you all enjoyed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave is distracted while on monitor duty, Megatron catches him and proposes they indulge in his fantasy. Not that Soundwave has much of a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guus the long overdue third chapter, I decided not to start it at the end of chapter 2, but without further ado enjoy! :D

_"Ahh Soundwave!" The TIC just stood back as he allowed his tentacles to roam the seekers frame. They coiled up those elegant thin legs, stroking the surface gently but tease enough to cause the seeker to whine and then hiss. "S-Soundwave if you don't- Ahhh!"_

_Soundwave didn't let him finish his threat, he shoved two digits into the seeker's wet valve, ignoring the hiss of pain that followed. He grabbed the seeker's helm in one servo and shoved it into the wall._

_"Starscream: weak." Starscream could almost sense the arousal in that usually monotone voice. The SIC opened his mouth to retort but was reduced to nothing but pathetic whimpering as Soundwave mercilessly pounded those thin digits into sensitive clusters of nodes._

_"Starscream: Inferior."_

Soundwave suddenly felt a large servo on his lower back struts, pulling him from his fantasy. "You seem quite...distracted my dear Soundwave." Megatron purred into his auditory receptors.

Immediately the spymaster stiffened, he was gratefully that he was wearing a mask to hide his glowing faceplates. "Soundwave: Apologize." He started, trying his best to ignore the servo that now gliding down further to slip in between his thighs and rub at his modest panels. He squeezed his thighs in an effort to halt Megatron's advances, but the Warlord was persistent.

Soundwave felt static charging in his vocalizer, on the verge of being released. The TIC faceplates burned, he was just grateful that Megatron was large enough to hide him the other cons, the last thing he wanted was to become a spectacle."It's just from lack of recharge sir," he tried again, this time using various voice clips and hoping it would suffice as an answer.

The Warlord's servo halted, but it was only for a moment. Soundwave felt Megatron press again him, his earlier ministrations. "Oh I wonder why that could be," Megatron teased, a smirk spreading across the older con's face.

Megatron knew exactly why, because he was part of the problem alongside a very demanding seeker. Soundwave could feel his panels becoming very hot, lubricant was already threatening to leak through the seams. If Megatron continued Soundwave wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer, his legs were already beginning to grow weak. At this rate he would already be on the verge of release, but he wouldn't, no more like he couldn't. This was all part of Megatron's game of power, not that he needed to with Soundwave. The purple con would do anything for his master, even he cost him his own comfort or life.

Megatron nipped the TIC neck cables, paying extra attention of his fangs not to bite too deeply, not yet anyway. "When you are done with your duties, report to my chambers and then maybe we can continue that little fantasy of yours." With those final words the Warlord pulled himself away, giving Soundwave one last toothy grin before leaving. It took all of Soundwave's strength not to crumble right then and there, but willed himself to stay upright.

The TIC felt curious optics linger on his back, but he chose to ignore them. He had something very important to look forward to. ---

Soudwave completed his reports diligently and made his way to Megatron's chambers. He stopped at the giant door, and listened, maybe Starscream and Megatron had already begun without him. The lean con didn't hear a single noise, not even their usual bickering. Without delay he entered, Starscream sat on their berth, but Megatron was nowhere in sight.

"Look who finally showed up," mused the seeker, as he ran his clawed digits over his frame admiring himself in the mirror.

Soundwave couldn't help but let his optics roam the seeker's lithe frame. There was no doubt that Starscream was indeed a beautiful mech. His optics held a fire like no other, his frame constructed perfectly. But his most promient feature was his long elegant legs that ended in dainty heels that just begged to be worshiped.

Fortunately for Soundwave he was not weak enough to stoop that low, he would rather die then let Starscream behold him in such a state. Judging by the growing smirk on the seeker's faceplates that's exactly what he expected. "What's wrong Soundwave turbo fox got your tongue?" Starscream teased, running long digits over his own frame, as he made his way over to the TIC. Soundwave couldn't help but watch those narrow hips sway alluringly.

He snapped out of their trance the moment the seeker began to slide his servos down his chassis. "Allow me to help you with your...predicament" Soundwave tensed as he felt Starscream's EM field brush against his own coaxing him to let go, give him control. "Ah," Starscream made a noise of surprise as suddenly a tentacle wrapped itself tightly around his wrists. "Soundwave what do you think you're- mph!" He was cut off when Soundwave grabbed his helm and slammed it into the nearest wall.

"Soundwave: Will not fall for Starscream's tricks." He tightened his grip and watched as a fear flashed through Starscream's optics. But as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"What are you going to me?" He optics narrowed in a challenge. They both heard a deep rumbling laughter and froze. Megatron stood in the doorway of the washracks, driplets of water still ran down his frame. Immediately the atmosphere changed, there was no fight for power.

The moment Megatron entered the room he controlled the game, and it was only him who dictate the rules of this game. "Why are you stopping my dear Soundwave, proceed." Megatron gestured towards Starscream as he sat down, flashing a hunger, toothy grin. So this was the game Megatron wanted to play.

He wanted to grant Soundwave the illusion that he held all the cards in this situation. But Soundwave was not most mechs he had seen Megatron pull this same tactic even outside of the bedroom. The purple con knew he would never be in control and everything that he did was under the thumb of the warlord. But Soundwave would never have it any other way. Starscream on the other end was a different story he appeared to be untamable and would fight till the bitter end to prove that. But Megatron knew probably more than anyone else how easy it was to fool the seeker. The warlord would use Starscream's greed for power against him. Before the seeker realized what was being done, he was already ensnared under the Warlord's charms.

Soundwave felt Starscream shift under his grip, "You don't have it in you," the seeker sneered, "When Megatron graces us with his presence you turn into a little bitch,"

Megatron clicked his tongue, "Now Soundwave we can't have that attitude, show him some...discipline." The TIC nodded slowly and turned back to the seeker who was now chuckling. Megatron was right, this behavior was unacceptable. He manhandled the seeker onto the berth,   shoving him faceplate down, his perky aft high in the air.

"How predictable, let me guess this is when I get spanked for being a naughty seeker?" Starscream swayed his aft, a shit-eating grin plastered across his faceplate. Soundwave didn't respond instead he grabbed the pair of stasis cuffs laying on the bedside and cuffed the seeker. He released another set of appendages wrapping them around his thighs tightly, keeping them spread apart.

"Starscream: Open. Now" He scrapped his long digits across the other's modesty panels. He could almost feel the SIC roll his optics, but nonetheless Starscream released the latch with a small click. "Come on Soundwave show me- OW!" Starscream screeched, his back arching he didn't have time to react before a rain of swats and slaps began to rain down his valve. "Sound-agh! Ow s-stop!" Starscream let out another scream, he could feel how swollen his valve was from the burning pain. But underneath it all there was pleasure, he could feel lubricant building up.

He just hoped that he would be able to hide his arousal. Unfortuantely luck has never been one to favor Starscream. He heard the deep rumble of laughter, and his faceplates flushed in shame.

"Soundwave it appears that someone is enjoy their little punishment." Soundwave halted his assault, just in time to watch a trickle of lubricant down a quivering thigh. Megatron grinned as he approached them, it was no secret that he loved these little games they played. Unfortunately as much as he could go on for hours, this was not one of those days.

The Warlord's spike housing was becoming very tight and uncomfortable and he was ready claim what was his. The former gladiator made his way behind Soundwave, who immediately stiffen ready to retreat. Megatron placed both servos on the con's hips keeping him trapped between the two mechs. "Stay right here and continue, I don't believe he's had enough," he rumbled in his auditory receptors, running his claws over the other's frame, tweaking the tips of his wings. Soundwave's frame shuddered, but nonetheless he resumed his assault on Starscream's valve. But each blow flattered more than the last, until Soundwave stopped completely. Starscream glanced over his shoulder, he could see Soundwave jerking a servo placed over where his mouth would be.

The seeker already knew what was happening and he moaned weakly grinding back on the TIC. He could the soft wet squelching sounds as Megatron scissored his digits inside Soundwavecs valve.

The thought only caused another string of lubeicant to trickle down his thigh, whimpering. His valve clenched on nothing, he needed something to fill the void. It was as if Primus heard his prays, he felt the tip of a spike sliding into his valve, stretching the calipers.

He could tell it was Soundwave's spike, it didn't stretch him like Megatron's but just enough to make the seeker moan. "Mhm finally I thought you two had forgotten about little old me," Starscream teased, rolling his hips back. He let out a hiss of pain as a claw ran itself down his his wings leaving a trail of energon in its wake.

"Watch your glossa Starscream or I'll be more than happy to leave you in this state." The Warlord warned and they all knew he would do it. Megatron was not one to give out threats and not follow through.

Starscream bit down on a retort and instead resorted to thrusting his hips back onto the TIC. Soundwave tightened his grip on the seeker's hips, that valve was massaging his spike and it took all his willpower to hold back his impending overload. After all Megatron was still in control and as always Soundwave would only do as the Warlord ordered.

The TIC jerked again his frame bowing over the seeker's as Megatron slid past his swollen folds, stretching his calipers to the limit. Megatron groaned to himself sinking slowly to the hilt. Soundwave's valve clenched tightly around his spike, making it almost impossible to pull out.

"It seems I've been neglecting you my dear Soundwave, so tense and tight," he mused. Soundwave trembled underneath him, this was a whole new experience and it was too much for his systems. He jerked again as Megatron set a fast and brutal pace, every movement caused him to rock into Starscream.

Soundwave could barely remain his own pace, eventually he went lax, enabling Megatron total control.

Starscream suddenly arched his back, living up to his name as he overloaded. Soundwave was almost dragged onto overload with him, but the TIC managed to restrain himself. But it was almost impossible, Starscream's valve fluttered so heavenly around his spike and he was already so close.

Soundwave reached around dragging Megatron close to his helm, trying to find the perfect clip "Please ahh Master!" The TIC prayed to Primus that Megatron would show him mercy. The Warlord grinned at the clip, anyone could recognize that loud wailing. Soundwave must be truly desperate if he was using Starscream's voice.

Megatron was almost tempted to pull this out a little longer, but even that might be too cruel. After all Soundwave was nothing but an example of the perfect soldier, he deserved a well-earned reward. His grip tightened on the other's hips as he began to pummel the TIC's ceiling node, and growled the words that he knew Soundwave needed. "Overload for me."

The effect was immediate Soundwave's entire frame seized up as he released into the seeker below him. Too overcome with pleasure he barely heard Megatron snarl into his auditory receptors as his valve clenched tightly on the other's spike milking him of his overload.

Soundwave didn't move, more like he couldn't all his systems offlined from just one very intense overload. He felt himself being laid down onto the berth.

"Primus look what you did to him," he heard Starscream say astonished, but he didn't miss the hint of arousal lace in his words.

Megatron chuckled, as he took a cloth and wiped Soundwave of the various fluids covering his body. But merely tossed Starscream a cloth, receiving a scowl and insults in return "Maybe if you behave then you could be in his place next time."

Soundwave mentally groaned to himself, these mechs would be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they will be Soundwave lol. Sorry if the ending seemed very rushed I wanted to finish it before I forgot about it again. I hope you guys enjoyed it leave a kudo and a comment it would be very much appreciated and loved! <3


End file.
